the rando chronicles
by Jazzy Uchiha
Summary: This is a story about the demon rando, and his life, and what would have happened if he defeated yusuke
1. chapter one

Chapter One  
  
Now, on Yuyuhakusho, Yusuke is in a live or die tournament. Yusuke is facing off against Rando, before Yusuke it was Kuwabara fighting Rando. Rando has disguised himself to a little boy named Shoron. Shoron had defeated Kuwabara and crushed his bones. "If you were going to disguise yourself you should've made yourself better looking than that," said a boy with greasy hair, in a green uniform, and a bad attitude. "Shut-up, Spirit Detective," said a demon with red hair, wearing black pants and no shirt, with a blue x-like scar on his chest. Then, the red headed demon named, Rando used his breath and created some kind of stretchable stuff and put it around the greasy haired 14-year old, named Yusuke Urameshi squeezing him. Next, he tied Yusuke upside down and to a tree. "How do you feel?" asked Rando. "I wish you'd stop asking me that," Yusuke said, "How do you think I feel?" "Humph!" Rando smirked, as he stared at Yusuke. "I don't want to finish you off yet, because I want to try some of my new moves," he said, as he smiled, an evil smile. Then, Rando used a variety of attacks on Yusuke and started to getting bored. "I'm going to finish you off now," Rando said, as he looked at Yusuke again. So, he took some demon fish and put them in the swamp water. "These are called Hate Fish," Rando said, as he stared at the fish. Then, Rando pulled out a small, ugly, green demon. "See this demon?" he asked. "Watch what happens when I put him in there with the Hate Fish," he said, as the demon used its own power to turn into his natural size which was quite big). Rando dropped the demon in the water with the Hate Fish and when the demon came back up he was nothing, but bones.  
"He didn't even have a chance to attack!" said an amazed girl with  
blue hair, wearing a blue jacket, a purple shirt and some blue jeans  
amazed. "Just think of what they'll do to poor Yusuke," she said. "Is  
it to late to sign up to see if I can join your tournament?" asked a  
girl, with black hair and green eyes, wearing a purple skirt, and a  
dark blue shirt. "Um, let me see," said an old lady with graying hair.  
"I see that you have a great amount of spirit energy," she said. "So,  
I'll make you an exception and let you fight," the old lady, who's  
name was Genkai said, "You will fight the winner of this match." "Oh,  
thank you very much," said the girl, with the black hair, happily.  
"Now, maybe I'll get a chance to fight Rando," she thought, as Genkai  
started talking to her "What's your name?" Genkai asked, interrupting  
the girl's thoughts. "What," asked the girl surprised? "What's your  
name?" repeated Genkai, rather annoyed.  
  
Author's note: Hope you like the story, this is to all Rando fans, and  
I hope you enjoy it. I will be making a sequal to this story later on,  
I'm not really sure when, though, so you might have to wait a while  
and it won't take me long to update this story, since I already have  
it typed out! See ya in the next chappy, and pwease review.  
  
AAAAAAAAaaaaaa 


	2. chapter two

Chapter Two  
  
My name's Rachelle," the girl with the black hair answered. "Well, my name's Botan," said the girl with the blue hair. "Good-bye Spirit Detective," Rando said, as he ignored the people on the sidelines, and picked up Yusuke, and dropped him in the water. "NO, YUSUKE! " screamed Botan, worriedly. "I'm going to die if I don't do something quick," Yusuke thought to himself, as he looked around, "But what can I do?" "What's that?" asked Botan, staring at something coming from Kuwabara. "That guy's soul is going into the lake!" Rando said astonished. "Urameshi, don't give up now," Kuwabara's small, light, blue spirit said, "Yusuke think about your mom and Keiko, if you die now it just means that you were afraid to fight me." "No, I won't die I'll beat you, Kuwabara," Yusuke mumbled, as Kuwabara's spirit went back into his body. Yusuke squeezed with all his might and broke the stretchy stuff, that Rando put around him. "I know you're alive, so show yourself," Rando said, as he looked around for Yusuke. "He doesn't even know I'm here yet, but he'll soon find out," Rachelle thought, laughing to herself. "There you are," Rando said looking at the bubbling of the water in the swamp and used his spirit gun and hit it. "How did he learn the spirit gun, he's only seen it one time!" Botan exclaimed. "I'm a fast learner," Rando said, answering her question. "You know the bad thing about swamps is you can never trust them," Yusuke said walking up behind Rando. "YOU!" Rando said amazed. "I'll just use my spirit gun to kill you," he said. "You're doing the spirit gun wrong, I'll show you how to do it," Yusuke said, as he and Rando both powered up their spirit gun and fired. "You hold to much back," Yusuke said, as his spirit gun attack beat Rando, and they both fell to the ground. "All you needed was for someone to talk trash to you, Urameshi," Kuwabara said. "Even when he's unconscious, he still talks trash," Genkai said looking at Kuwabara. "Nobody has ever hit me like that before," Rando said, quietly. "Time for me to finish this once and for all," he said, as he got up. "You've got to do something," Botan said, as she yelled into Genkai's ear. "I'll have to tell Rando to stop, otherwise Yusuke will die," Genkai said, ignored Botan. "Rando stop you won," she said to the red headed demon. "WHAT?" asked Yusuke flabbergasted! "I'm going to finish him off," Rando said. "If you'll do I'll disqualify you," Genkai said. "Fine, I won't kill him," Rando finally agreed. "Now, Rando you'll fight this girl named Rachelle," Genkai said, as she pointed to the girl with black hair and red streaks in it. "Now, I know why she looks so familiar she's an Ice Apparition," Koenma stated. "She won't win and then if you give all of your power to Rando he'll destroy the world," Botan said, as she looked at Rachelle doubtfully. "She has a good chance of winning and if she doesn't, what Rando does with his power is none of my business," Genkai said. "WHAT ABOUT THE WORLD?" asked Botan, outraged at the idea of Rando destroying the world! "I will be gone soon anyway," Genkai answered, as she looked at the two. Author's note: I know this chapter is short, too, but I promise u, I'll have more to come! See ya soon don't forget to review. Jazzywolf(jasminejackson 


	3. chapter three

Chapter Three  
  
"That doesn't matter," Botan said to the old lady. "The world is in your hands," she said. The world doesn't matter to me," Genkai stated. "Can I fight now?" asked Rachelle, with irritation in her voice. "Yes," Genkai responded dryly. "The world lies in her hands?" Yusuke asked! "Yes," Botan answered, as she looked devastated. "Well, if it makes you feel better her spirit energy is higher than Yusuke's and almost as powerful as Rando," Genkai said reassuringly. "Is that good?" asked Yusuke. "I don't know," Botan said. "Well, some help you are," Yusuke said sarcastically. "Are you ready, Rando?" asked Rachelle, as she smirked at the demon. "Yeah, this should be fast," Rando, said cockily. "I'm going to call Koenma," Botan said. "Ring, Ring," rang Koenma's phone. "Hello," Koenma said, answering the phone. "Hey, Koenma it's me Botan," Botan said. "Well, what do you want?" asked Koenma, tiredly. "Do you know anything about a girl named Rachelle?" Botan asked. "Yes, she's an Ice Apparition, like Hiei's sister, Yukina," Koenma explained. "There's a chance she might win that tournament, especially if Rando falls for her looks," Koenma said, "But, for some reason I doubt that he will." "So, therefore, you don't think she has a chance of winning," Botan said. "No, she still has a fairly good chance of winning," Koenma said, "If she wins Yusuke won't have to take her to Spirit World." "Then, we'll cheer for her," Botan said, and hung up. "Anything is acceptable," Genkai told Rachelle. "Now let the match begin," she said. "I'm ready for my award, so I'll finish you off quickly," Rando said. "Do you have to?" asked Rachelle walking toward Rando. "Your looks won't get to me," he said. "I didn't think they would," Rachelle said. "Who's going to go first?" she asked. "Ladies first," Rando said. "You're a real gentleman," Rachelle said sarcastically. "I won't kill you, I'll just hurt you enough so that I can win," Rando said. "You won't win," Rachelle argued. "How much you wanna bet," asked Rando? "Humph," Rachelle grunted. "Siesta, cabaña bring forth my power to me," she whispered. "What's she whispering?" asked Yusuke. "I don't know," Botan said. "She's bringing all her power to her," Genkai explained. "So, you know those attacks too," Rando, said. "Then, I'll use my Spirit Gun," he said. Then, he used his Spirit Gun and Rachelle jumped up to dodge it. "You'll have to do better than that," she said. Next, she used a Spirit Gun, also. "I'm a fast learner, too," Rachelle said. "What did Koenma say?" asked Yusuke, worriedly. "Does she have a chance against Rando?" he asked. "Yes, she has a better chance than you did," Botan said, as Genkai walked over and healed Kuwabara. "Thanks," Kuwabara said. "You're welcome," Genkai said. "Is it me or does Shorin look like he's changed?" Kuwabara asked. "Actually his real name is Rando and that's what he really looks like," Yusuke explained. "Who's the girl fighting him?" asked Kuwabara. "Her name's Rachelle and she's an Ice Apparition like Yukina, and she just entered the tournament after Yusuke lost," Botan explained. "URAMESHI LOST!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Yep," Yusuke said. "She doesn't even have a chance of winning," Kuwabara said. "Actually she does," Yusuke said. "Really?" asked Kuwabara. "Uh-huh," Botan said. "It looks like Rachelle and Rando are flirting with each other," Yusuke laughed. "Yeah," Kuwabara said, as he laughed as well. "You don't see two demons who are fighting and flirting every day and at the same time!" he said astonished. "Time for me to finish you off," Rachelle said. "Give it your best shot," Rando said. "Fine, then you asked for it," Jasmine said making a huge spirit blast. But, Rando ducked out of reach. "Good try, but not good enough," he said. Then, Rando used the Spirit Gun one last time and defeated Rachelle, as she held on to dear life. "The winner is Rando," Genkai said, as Rando helped Rachelle up. "Did I hurt you to bad?" he asked teasingly. "No," Rachelle said, angrily. "I promise when I learn all my power I'll teach them to you," Rando said. "Yeah, right," Rachelle said, while rolling her eyes. "I mean it," Rando told her. "Okay, whatever" Rachelle said. "Um, do you two know each other or something," asked Yusuke? "Because, you act like she's your girlfriend or something," he told Rando. "She's my wife," Rando said. "My brother is a very strong fighter, probably even stronger than Rando, because I can't even beat him," Rachelle said. "Who's your brother?" asked Yusuke? "His name is Kurama," Jasmine told them. "Kurama never told us he had a sister," Yusuke said. To the reviewers: Komodo Dragon: Thanx 4 reviewing, and yes, this is a Rando/oc story 


	4. chapter four

Chapter Four  
  
"Do you know a guy named Hiei?" asked Yusuke. "Yes," Rachelle said. "I know him too, I hate that guy," Kuwabara said. "He has three eyes, right?" asked Yusuke. "Yes," Rachelle said. "You and Rando make a good couple!" Botan said. "Thanks," Rachelle smiled. "Well, well, well, look who's here," said a familiar voice behind Rachelle. "Show yourself," Rando ordered. Then, a guy came out from behind a bush. "HIEI!" Rachelle said relieved. "Where's my brother?" she asked. "So the Spirit Detector and the no brain loser are here," Hiei said ignoring Rachelle. "KURAMA!" Rachelle exclaimed. "Isn't Rando a very powerful demon who wants to destroy the world?" Kurama asked. "Yes," Rachelle answered. "And he's my husband," she said. "Kurama, acts like he would protect Rachelle, if something really bad ever happened to her," Botan said. "We better get going so Genkai can train Rando," Kurama said. Yeah," Rando agreed. "Bye, Rando," Rachelle said walking over and kissing him on the cheek. "Bye," Rando said watching her go. "Are you ready to train," asked Genkai? "Yes," Rando answered. "Why do we have to do this stupid stuff," asked Rando? "It will improve your training," Genkai answered sitting Indian style on Rando's back. "I don't see how you sitting on my back can help my training," Rando complained. "Would you rather me train Yusuke?" asked Genkai. "What do you think, you old hag," asked Rando? "Now," Genkai said getting off Rando's back. "Well, what do we do next." asked Rando, impatiently? "Walk on the fire 20 times," Genkai said. "WHAT!" exclaimed Rando? "I told you this wouldn't be easy," Genkai said. "Of course you can always quit," she said. "And let that Spirit Detector come and get trained, never," Rando said. "Hugh," Rando grunted and did the task. "I can't wait till I'm done," he said. "Well, for now do your tasks," Genkai said. "I wonder what Rachelle's doing," Rando thought to himself. "Do you think Rando's okay," asked Rachelle? "Yes," Kurama said. Then, they walked inside the hospital and into Kurama's mother's room. "Hello, Suichii," his mother said. "Hi, mother I've brought some friends "Let me guess you have a girlfriend," guessed his mother. "No," Kurama said. "Hi," Rachelle said walking up to Kurama's mother shyly. "Are these your new friends?" asked Shiori, Kurama's mom. (Sorry, I forgot what Kurama's mom's name is, so bear with me, please.) "Yes," Kurama answered. "I've already met Hiei and Yusuke," Shiori said. "We've got to go now," Rachelle said, as she turned to leave. "Wait," Shiori said. "Are you married or have a boyfriend yet?" she asked, "Because, you'd make a great wife for Suichii!" "Yes," Rachelle said. "I'm married to a guy named Rando," she explained. "You've finished your training and in a whole week instead of six months, and mastered everything!" Genkai said amazed. "Yeah, well, thanks you old hag," Rando said. "Now, all I got to do is find Rachelle," Rando thought. "Yes, now my training is complete," she said. "Alright then, see ya you old hag," Rando said. "Bye," Genkai said. "I wonder where Rando's at," Rachelle wondered. "Hey, Rachelle," a familiar voice said interrupting her thoughts. "RANDO!" exclaimed Rachelle running up and hugging him. "Doesn't it take six months to finish your training?" she asked, charily. "Yes," Rando answered. "But its only been a week," Rachelle said. "I'm a fast learner," Rando smirked. "Hey, Yusuke," Keiko said walking up behind him. "Hey, Keiko," Yusuke alleged. "Hey, Keiko," said Botan spotting her. "Hey, Botan," Keiko said turning around. "I just came to say ciao, but I can't stay, I have to go to the shopping center with my mom," she said. "Do you want to come with us?" Keiko asked Botan. "Sure," Botan contracted. "Bye," they said and left. "I missed you Rando," Rachelle said. "Missed you as well," Rando said. "Rachelle, come with me for a minute," he structured. "All right," Rachelle agreed following Rando, as Rando led her home. "Have you seen my sister?" Kurama asked Hiei. "Yeah, she and Rando said they were going to his accommodation," Hiei said. "I wonder where they reside," Kurama said. "I wonder what Kurama's doing," Rachelle said. "I can go find him for you," Rando said. "Will you, please?" asked Rachelle. "Yeah," Rando said. "Thank- you Rando," Rachelle said, as Rando got up and left to go get Kurama. "Well, where are we going to go?" asked Hiei intolerantly. "Hold your horses, shrimp," Kuwabara said. "Why does the Spirit Detective even bother to hang out with you?" asked Hiei. "Why you modest punk," said Kuwabara pulling out his Spirit Sword. "Come on I dare you," Hiei said smirking, as Kuwabara charged Hiei with his sword. "Kuwabara stop!" Yusuke demanded. "You can't beat Hiei, so there's no use in trying," he said, looking frustrated. "THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK, URAMESHI!" screamed Kuwabara, as he charged again. "KUWABARA, STOP!" screamed Yusuke. "Alright, I'll let the shrimp go," Kuwabara said. "That's why I despise humans because they always think they're better than you," said a mysterious voice behind Kurama. "Show yourself," Kuwabara said. "I'd be delighted to," said the voice. "Ra... Ra... Rando," stuttered Kuwabara. "Hello, Hiei and Kurama," Rando said. "Won't even say hi to me or Yusuke," Kuwabara said. "Hi, Yusuke," Rando said. "Hi," Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke said to the red headed demon. "Rachelle wanted me to show you two where we live," Rando told Hiei and Kurama. "Fine," Hiei said, as he and Kurama followed Rando. "Can we come to?" asked Yusuke. "What do you think?" asked Hiei. "Well, can I come or not?" asked Yusuke, get pissed off. "For a Spirit Detector you're not really smart," Hiei said. "SHUT-UP, HIEI!" Yusuke snapped, losing his patience. "Yusuke, if a demon wants you dead, they habitually don't bring you to their residence, except if they have a plan to obliterate you, like Hiei did," Kurama explained. "Oh," said Yusuke, dumbly. "I wonder what's keeping Rando," Rachelle wondered. "I think I should get back now," Botan told Keiko. "Okay," Keiko said. "I'll inform my mom," she said. "Mom, we have to get back now," Keiko said. "Alright," her mom said. 


	5. chapter five

Chapter Five  
  
"Are you ready yet?" asked Rando. "We want to know if Botan can come?" asked Kurama "Is she the one with the blue hair?" asked Rando. "Yes," Hiei answered. "I guess she can come since she's not a human," Rando answered. "Well, she's who we're waiting for," Kurama said. "Hey, everybody," Botan and Keiko said getting out of Keiko's mom's car. "Botan, come with us," Kurama said. "Where are we going?" asked Botan. "To Rando's house," Kurama said. "Yusuke, you should stay here," Botan said. "Rando said I couldn't come anyway," Yusuke explained. "Good!" Botan said. "I'll keep a watch on him to make sure he doesn't do anything problematic," Keiko said. "Okay," Botan agreed, "Thanks." "You're welcome," Keiko called after her. "We're here," Rando said. "Your house looks just like Hiei's," Kurama said. "Doesn't it Hiei?" he asked, looking at the smaller demon. "Hn," Hiei grunted. "Rachelle!" Rando called. "Hey, Kurama, Hiei, and Botan," Rachelle greeted. "Do you like my home?" she asked. "Yes," Kurama said. "Thanks," Rachelle said. "Hey, mom," Kurama said walking into the hospital room. "Hello, Suichii," Shiori said. "This is my husband, Rando," Rachelle said dragging Rando over to Kurama's mom. "Nice to meet you, Rando," Shiori said. "Nice to meet you too," greeted the red headed demon. "Are you'll thinking of having kids?" Shiori asked. "I don't know," Rachelle answered. "You should, you'd make a great mom," Shiori assured the young girl. "Hey, guys what's up?" asked Yusuke walking into the room. "Yusuke, what a surprise!" Botan said sarcastically. "That was so funny I forgot to laugh," Yusuke said, "What are you'll talking about?" "Suichii's mom was asking Rachelle if she and Rando were going to have kids," Botan explained. "Ha! Rando a dad, you're kidding right? I mean come on!" Yusuke said laughing. "Actually, they're quite serious," Kurama said. "Really?" Yusuke asked. "Uh-huh," Rachelle said staring at Yusuke, with hatred in her eyes. "Huh, so you weren't joking," Yusuke, said. "NO!" Rachelle snapped. "Alright, alright, you don't have snap at me," Yusuke said retreating. "I don't blame her for snapping at you," Keiko said taking up for Rachelle. "Why'd you laugh, when I asked if they were going to have kids?" asked Shiori. "Uh, no, reason," Yusuke said. "What he means is nobody would ever think of Rando as a dad," Kuwabara explained lying. "Why?" Shiori asked, confusingly. "Uh, we just ... don't," Keiko said acting quickly. We have to go," Kurama said. "Okay, bye," Shiori said to her son. "Good job, Keiko!" Yusuke said rewarding her. "Your welcome," Keiko said appreciatively. "Humph," Rachelle grunted, frantically. "What's her problem?" asked Yusuke. "I don't know, she usually keeps to herself," Kurama said. "So, what you're saying is she acts like Hiei," Yusuke said. "Exactly," Kurama said. "But, I thought she was your sister!" Yusuke said jokingly. "She is, you see Hiei's little sister doesn't know that they're related and Hiei won't tell her," Kurama explained. "Jasmine and Hiei's sister live in Koorime, which is the ice world, because they're Ice Apparitions," Koenma explained appearing out of nowhere. "Ice what?" asked Kuwabara, dumbly. "Ice apparitions," Koenma repeated. "They make a jewel, that only the Ice Apparitions maidens can make. They make it with their tears," he said. "Then why's Rachelle here?" asked Yusuke. "That's a very good question," Koenma said, while staring at Rachelle. "I came here to see Rando," Rachelle explained. "Well, I'll make a deal with you, if Rando stops killing people you can stay in the human world with him, and he won't go to Spirit World," Koenma said. "Okay," Rando agreed. "I remember Hiei's sister," Yusuke said. "Her name's Yukina right?" he asked. "YUKINA'S HIEI'S LITTLE SISTER?" Kuwabara asked, looking stunned, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" "We didn't want to ruin your fun," Botan explained. "I don't think Hiei will mind that you like his sister," Kurama explained. "Do you Hiei?" he asked. "Hn," Hiei said. "We're only half siblings and I want her to be happy," Hiei said. "If Kuwabara makes her happy, fine I don't care," he said. "Yeah, Yukina gets to be my girlfriend!" Kuwabara cheered. "That's if she wants you as a boyfriend," Rachelle said, as Kuwabara's face fell. "Who invited you in the conversation?" Kuwabara asked. "I invited myself," Rachelle smiled. "Ha, ha, she told you!" Keiko laughed. "BE QUIET!" Kuwabara screamed. "SHUT-UP, KUWABARA! Yusuke yelled. "Okay, I'll leave your girlfriend alone," teased Kuwabara. "At least I can get one, that's not a demon!" Yusuke said, as he started laughing. "I bet she doesn't even like you," he said. "Hiei, why aren't you saying anything, he's talking about your sister," Kuwabara said. "No, actually he's talking about you and everything he's saying is true, Yukina might have heeled you, that doesn't actually means that she likes you in that way," Hiei explained. "She heels birds and other animals and she doesn't like them in that way," he explained. "You know, sometimes you get on my nerves with all your smart talk," Kuwabara said. "IF you don't like it, then don't ask me questions, talk to me, or talk about Yukina like that," Hiei said walking away. "You really got him mad, Kuwabara," Yusuke said. "Yeah! I know," Kuwabara, said shocked by the way Hiei was acting. "Wonder what got under his skin?" he said. "Who knows," answered Yusuke. "Maybe, Kurama knows," Keiko suggested. "NO, I don't I told you Hiei can be a pretty mysterious guy!" Kurama yelled. "What about you Rando?" asked Koenma. "I just met him what would I know?" Rando asked. "I know," Rachelle said, as she just started listening in, "It's pretty obvious." "What?" asked Yusuke. "Hiei doesn't like it when Kuwabara talks about Yukina that way, whether she knows or remembers him," Rachelle explained. "You should come to my school, then we'd both be the smartest students in the school," Keiko said. "What about us?" asked Yusuke and Kuwabara, dumbly "Like I said we'd be the two smartest people in the school," Keiko repeated. "And if Botan joined it would be all three of us," she said. "You know I might just do that," Botan said. "I've always loved school," Rachelle smirked. "You need parents to sign you up, though," Keiko said. "My sister could act as one of your parents," suggested Kuwabara. "Okay," Keiko said. "And since Botan knows her she can pretend to be her mom," Keiko said. "I would say Koenma could act as my dad, but his human form is a teenager," Botan said. "KOENMA HAS A TEENAGE HUMAN FORM!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Yes, but he still has his pacifier," Botan said. "My dad could be Rando," Rachelle suggested. "YEAH!" Keiko and Botan said at the same time. "Kurama, can you be Botan's dad?" asked Rachelle. "I guess," Kurama agreed, reluctantly. "Superb!" Botan exclaimed. "Now all you need is a mom," Keiko told Rachelle. "Now, let's see," the three girls said. "What about Genkai?" suggested Botan. "Who's she?" asked Keiko. "An old lady who taught me and Rando some of her fighting techniques," Yusuke said. "She's a physic," Rando explained. Or maybe ... oh, I give up," Keiko said. "We do too," Rachelle said, tiredly. "I'll just say Rando's my dad and he and my mom got divorced," she said. "Good idea," said Botan and Keiko. "I want to go to school too," whined Koenma. "But Koenma sir, you're too little!" Botan protested. "I'll turn myself into a teenager," Koenma said. "Hiei, could you come here for a second?" asked Koenma. "What?" asked Hiei coming over. "I'm going to turn myself into a teenager to go to Yusuke's school and I need an... um... parent and I was wondering if you'd consider being my dad?" Koenma smiled, slightly. "Ha, ha, ha, Hiei your dad!" laughed Kuwabara. "Yeah!" said Yusuke laughing too. "NO!" Hiei screamed. "But, Hiei," Koenma said, "I'll give you something in return." "Like what?" Hiei asked. "I'll let you go visit Yukina," Koenma said. "No," Hiei said. "Uh, you can go out on a date with Rachelle," Koenma said. "No," Hiei said. "Don't forget I'm married," Rachelle said. "What about a date with Keiko?" suggested Koenma. "I don't like humans," Hiei said. "She's taken anyway," Yusuke said. "Uh... Botan," Koenma said. "But, Koenma!" Botan protested. "And she's not married nor does she have a boyfriend," Koenma said. "No," Hiei said. "I'll only do it, if you tell me if something's wrong with Yukina not like you did last time about not telling me," he said. "Done," Koenma said. "Kuwabara, we have to get to your house fast to ask your sister if she'll be Botan's pretend mom, school starts in five minutes," Keiko said. "Okay," Kuwabara said, as he and the others ran to his house. "Sis, can you do me a favor?" asked Kuwabara. "What?" asked Shizuru. "Well, you see Botan wants to go to school and she needs a parent, Kurama already offered to be her dad, now she needs you to be her mom," Keiko said. "That depends on who Kurama is," Shizuru said. "Him!" everybody said pointing at the red headed fox demon. "Sure! I'll be her mom," Shizuru said not taking her eyes off Kurama. "Koenma's going too, Hiei's pretending to be his dad," Botan said. "Who's his mom?" asked Shizuru. "Listen you're my mom, not Koenma's," Botan said. "I know," Shizuru said, while lighting a cigarette. "Who's her dad?" she asked pointing at Rachelle. "Rando," Yusuke said pointing at the red headed demon. "Who's her mom?" Shizuru asked. "YOU'RE PRETENDING TO BE MY MOM!" Botan yelled. "I know, I was just wondering," Shizuru explained. "Rando's my husband and he's pretending to be my dad, so wonder somewhere else," Rachelle said, as she watched Shizuru. "How old are you, kid?" asked Shizuru. "I'm a demon, and I'm 19- years old in human year, but in demon years or fox years, I'm 250," Rachelle said. "Don't you think you're too young to have a husband?" Shizuru asked. "No," Rachelle said. "We have to go, we only have two minutes left," Keiko said, so everybody left to get to the school on time. "The office is that way," Keiko told Rachelle, Botan, Koenma, Hiei, Kurama, and Shizuru. So, they all followed Keiko's directions and got to the office as soon as the bell rung.  
  
"May I help you?" asked a man in the office. "Yes, we want to enroll our daughter, Botan in your school," Shizuru said. "She's very smart and is good friends with Keiko Ukimora," Kurama said. "Okay, then we'll put her in Keiko's class," the man at the desk said. "And you are?" he said. "My name's Kurama and I am her father," Kurama lied. "My name's Shizuru and I'm her mother," Shizuru said. "Okay I'll take you to Mr. Tenrio's class in one minute," the office man said. "What's your name?" asked Kurama. "Mr. Dillard," the office man answered. "May I help you?" he asked. "Be good on your first day of school, Botan!" Shizuru laughed. "Bye!" Botan called after her pretend parents. "I want to enroll my daughter, Rachelle in your school," Rando said. "Okay, and your name is?" asked Mr. Dillard. "Rando, and I'm her father," Rando said. "Where's her mother?" asked Mr. Dillard. "We're divorced, and I got to keep our daughter," Rando explained. "Alright, it would be good if she was in Botan's class, she, Botan, and Keiko have been friends since they were two years old," he said. "Okay, you just stand next to Botan and I'll take you'll to Mr. Tenrio's class," Mr. Dillard said. "Now, may I help you?" Mr. Dillard asked Hiei. "I want to enroll my son Koenma here," Hiei said, not really paying attention to Mr. Dillard. "May I ask where his mother is?" asked Mr. Dillard. "I'm right here," said a little short old lady running in. "And your name is?" asked Mr. Dillard. "Genkai," Genkai said. "I'm Hiei, his father," said Hiei. "Okay, I'll just go and put you in the same class as them girls," Mr. Dillard said. "And I'm sorry but you'll have to give your pacifier to your mother or father because they're not allowed here," Mr. Dillard said. "Oh, sorry," apologized Koenma giving the pacifier to Hiei. "Do you know any of them girls?" asked Mr. Dillard. "I just met Jasmine a few days ago and Keiko's been my friends for years with Yusuke Urameshi and Kuzuma Kuwabara," Koenma explained. "And Botan's been my girlfriend for as long as I've known Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara," he said. "I have," Botan whispered to Rachelle. "Just play along," Rachelle said. "Alright, now just follow me," Mr. Dillard said. "See you after school dad," said a teen Koenma. Mr. Tenrio, you have some new students," Mr. Dillard said. "Come in, come in," said Mr. Tenrio. "Now, come in front of the class and introduce yourself, you don't have to say your last name," he said. "My name's Botan," Botan said. "Botan do you know anybody in this class?" asked Mr. Tenrio. "Uh, yes, Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara," Botan said. "Do you know the two new students," Mr. Tenrio asked? "Yes, sir," Botan said. "Okay, you sit beside Keiko," Mr. Tenrio told her. "And what's your name?" he asked. "Koenma," Koenma answered. "Do you know anybody in this class or any of the new students?" Mr. Tenrio asked. "Yes, I know Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and the girl beside me," Koenma said. "How do you know the girl beside you?" asked Mr. Tenrio. "I met her a few days ago," Koenma said. "He's cute!" snickered two girls in the back of the room. "Judy, Caroline, do you two have something to share with the class?" asked Mr. Tenrio. "No, sir," they said. "Okay, then shut-up," he said. "Yes, sir," said the two girls. "I've known Keiko, ever since we were little kids," Koenma said. "I've known Yusuke for the same amount," he said. "Botan's been my girlfriend, even longer," Koenma said. "Oh, man, he already has a girlfriend," Judy moaned. "Yeah, I heard," Caroline, said. "Caroline, Judy, principles office now," Mr. Tenrio ordered.  
  
Note to the reviewers: Pai927: -I'm glad u like the story is this what u mean by separating paragraphs? Komodo dragon: Hey, I'm glad u like, is this what u mean by separating paragraphs? 


End file.
